O Holy Night
by she'sthekey
Summary: The thrill of hope the weary world rejoices yonder breaks a new and glorious morn fall on your knees oh hear the angel voices. CadexOC Merry Christmas! ONESHOT


**A/N: I have no idea what I'm writing but I felt the need to write a short one shot to this song because I was in a sad mood. I'm sorry if it's crap lol but here's to all you CadexOlive shippers out there.**

**Listen to O Holy Night by the Cary Brothers. A awesome song!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

_O holy night__  
__the stars are brightly shining__  
__through the night of our dear saviour's birth__  
__long lay the world in sin and error pining__  
__til he appeared and the soul felt it's worth_

It was meant to be a happy time of the year. Christmas Eve. She loved this time of year, everyone was at least happy . The party in the background raged on, the Christmas music loud and rang throughout the streets. It was her mum and Aunt Judy that brought the whole street together for a massive festive celebration. Everything was in place, even the Autobots were invited. They had to park a couple of streets over just to make sure that no one else noticed the odd cars matching the odd new comers on the street. So why didn't Olive feel happy.

_The thrill of hope__  
__the weary world rejoices__  
__yonder breaks a new and glorious morn__  
__fall on your knees__  
__oh hear the angel voices_

'It was because _he_ wasn't there. Barricade disappeared a couple of weeks ago. Olive thought it was just a routine check. Going out and about, Autobots trusting him more. But as the week dragged on and he hadn't returned, or any of her calls, Olive began to worry. So she took her phone and wondered back into her house away from the noise and the happiness which didn't seem to fit her mood at the moment. She dialled Cade's number. She placed her phone to her ear and waited. And waited. And waited. No answer, she was half way up the stairs going to her bedroom when she pulled it away and was about to chuck it at the wall as she swore when she heard a noise behind her. She spun around so quickly that she almost fell over her own feet. "Who's there?" she called out. Almost slapping herself. _That's when the girl always gets killed you idiot._

_oh night divine__  
__oh night that christ was born__  
__oh night divine__  
__oh night, night divine__  
__fall on your knees_

But she didn't expect it to be…"Cade?" she said as she rushed down the steps again to latch onto the holoform that looked battered and bruised and they fell to their knees at the bottom of the stairs. "Cade?" she tried again. Why would his holoform look so beaten when…"Cade? What the hell happened?" she asked her voice filled with panic.

"Damn Cons," he muttered and she knew then and there.  
"How did they find you?" she asked him holding his head in her hands and made him look up at her.  
"You," was all he managed to say.  
"Me?" she asked in a high pitched voice. Cade's head fell against her shoulder. "Cade?" but he didn't say anything else as his holoform phased out and she was left on the floor, wondering.  
"Olive?" she heard her name "Olive what's wrong?" she felt someone's arms wrapped around her shoulders. As small tears fell down her cheeks.

_oh hear the angel voices__  
__oh night divine__  
__oh night that christ was born__  
__oh night divine__  
__oh night, night divine…_

It was hard. To go to sleep that night, she couldn't place the feeling but she knew that it had something to do with Cade. She was awake most of the night and when twelve am rolled by she sighed and whispered a _Merry Christmas_ to herself.  
"Merry Christmas, Olive," a voice startled her and she rolled over to her other side and saw Cade laying on his side as well on her bed. He had a small smile on his now un- cut face. "Well I didn't want you to see me all battered and bruised on Christmas morning now did I?" he said and Olive gave a small smile.  
"You're all better?" she asked.  
"I'm all better," he said and she gave a sigh of relief, her eye lids starting to feel heaving, she moved closer to Cade, burying her face into his solid chest.  
"Merry Christmas, Cade," she mumbled.  
"Merry Christmas, fleshy," he responded and placed a kiss against her hair. _Better than last year. _Was what they both thought before they went to sleep.

_o holy night__  
__the stars are brightly shining._


End file.
